Field of the Invention
The invention relates to processing shredded materials into pellets and more specifically to a machine and method for processing shredded carpet fibers into fuel pellets.
Prior Art
Discarded carpet contributes a significant amount of waste to landfills. Compounding this problem is a variation in carpet construction where some carpet is considerably more difficult to recycle. Research has shown that refuse carpet may be used as a fuel source, but has also shown detriments in transportation costs, processing variations, and handling difficulties.